Sinful in Death
by Ninth Level Of Hell
Summary: Another sequal to Raped in Death. Lieutenant Buffy Summers is faced with a killer who leaves no evidence behind and copycats other famous murderers. Will she be able to catch him in time before he kills again?
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, I'm back everyone. I would highly suggest putting me on the author alert list if you really like the story because that way the site will email you when I put a new chapter up. WOO! I lost the first two chapters of my story and deleted the original story because you know, me being stupid, thought I had the damn thing on file. So I get to re-write the first two chapters and I have NO IDEA what I wrote. hahaha this sucks balls. So much happening…might not graduate from high school…pretty stressful. Argh, here you go…show the love :)

Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either.

Rating: R, just for good measure

Sinful in Death

Prologue

He feet were killing her. She had just come from a job, she was tired and all she wanted was a nice warm bed that was hers. Walking the streets of LA in the middle of the night was far from smart, but she didn't have much of a choice. As she walked the dimly lit streets, her low cut shirt barely covering her plastic paid for breasts and ridiculously short skirt, she noticed a man walking towards her.

He was dressed oddly; he had on a very nice business suit that looked very expensive. He was neatly dressed and perfectly groomed, which was something that you didn't see a whole lot on this side of town.

"Now what the hell is a rich man like that doing on the streets at one in the morning?" she wondered

She just wanted to go home, she didn't want another job. She was too tired. But money paid the bills, and was something she was seriously lacking.

"Hey honeys, not in too much of a hurry are you? You got enough time to please a girl like me?"

He stopped and motioned to a back ally, she followed.

"How much?" he asked

"1,200 for the whole package, you can do anything you want to me."

Seemingly fine with the amount, he slammed her against the buildings rough exterior and kissed her hard. Despite his own sickness of kissing a prostitute, he turned her around so that her body was up against the cool rocky surface. Tilting her head back, so that he would kiss her neck, she moaned. He leaned the lower half of her body back so her ass was hanging out of her skirt. He did a slow grind as she let out a whispered shriek when he ran the cool blade along her throat.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Ok, this should be interesting. I have no idea what I've previously written haha. Let's try to make this work : )

.+Faith:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either

Rating: R, just for good measure

Chapter One:

Marriage was a strange and somewhat excited thing. Almost two years into their initial relationship, Buffy and Spike were more or less, happily married. Although Buffy wouldn't admit that to anyone outside her very tight night group of people

She was the Homicide cop, his cop as Spike liked to call her. She dealt with death on a daily basis. In fact, that was how Spike and Buffy had originally met, standing over death, over blood.

Sleeping in a blissful state of ignorance, thinking that the world stops as soon as the pair fall asleep, the newlywed couple was sound asleep in each others arms.

Buffy's communicator beeped, signaling someone from the department was trying to get a hold of her. She grumbled, thought about not getting out of bed for a good minute or so, and then decided 'I guess the world doesn't stop after all.'

Buffy managed a very muffled and groggy, "What?"

"Dispatch Summers Lieutenant Buffy. Please report to . . ." the dispatcher read of the coordinates to Buffy who was going to be surprised if she could remember this in the next ten minutes.

"Alright, thanks. My ETA 20 minutes." She said

Naturally by the time the conversation was over Spike was already up and getting dressed.

"Go back to sleep. No sense in you being up at the ass-crack of dawn too." Buffy said to him through thin, heavy eyes

"Nonsense. I'm coming with you." Spike said matter of factly buttoning up a black long sleeved shirt.

"No, you're not. Do you really want to start the day off fighting? Especially after all the fun we had last night?" Buffy managed to shoot him a wicked grin as she began to step into the shower.

"Ah, yes." He remembered fondly of last night. She had woken him up after coming home late from work. They rolled around in the silk blue sheets, having flesh and silk rubbing against each other. Sex with Buffy was always something to remember fondly of.

Spike smiled and said, "Alright but at least eat something before you go. I can get started on some things here. Just call me if you need my assistance love."

"What, are going to buy a planet next or something?" she asked drying herself off with a towel.

"Why? Which one do you want?" he said smugly

"Show off. I need to go. I'll grab something on the way there . . . don't have time to sit and chat." She tried running out the door before he could grab her

Unfortunately, Spike managed to grab Buffy's arm and pressed himself into her.

"Take care of yourself. I want you to come home." He said it softly, trying not to allude to the fact that he worried constantly whether or not this would be the day that she didn't come home.

"You worry too much." She said with a smirk pulling him into a soft, loving kiss.

"Take care of my cop." Spike called it out to her after she had left the room.

He watched her from the window getting into her car and driving off to deal with what she dealt with best.

Just another day in Paradise.

A/N: I know, short. I just wanted to give you something more than a prologue. I can promise I will have chapters two and three up by the weekend. Saturday at the latest cause I have a test to study for tomorrow. I have to say, it feels good writing again : )

Faith


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: So I found this story . . . I had previously written it down and didn't know it. Haha, it was an experience I guess you had to be me, haha. Anyway, here is the story as promised. Next one should be up by Tuesday at the latest. I don't have school Monday but I'm hanging out with my boyfriend (Just celebrated One year and six months being together! So happy : ) ) Leave some love

.+Faith:.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either

Rating: R, just for good measure

Chapter Two:

It was five in the morning, sunrise a world away and Lieutenant Buffy Summers was just arriving at the scene for her first homicide of the month.

Officer Levinson had already arrived and was finishing his third round of throwing up his dinner on the sidewalk when Buffy stepped out of her car.

"Officer." Buffy said acknowledging him

"Lieutenant. It's bad. I mean, worse than anything I've ever seen."

Bracing herself, she walked into the crime scene shining bright from the spotlights.

Blood coated everything. In the midst of the carnage, she saw what used to be a woman, small and frail and very much dead.

Blood pooled around the fragile red headed prostitute. Her torso was ripped open and her face was mutilated beyond recognition.

What little face she had left was mangled and contorted in a horrific way making the scene surreal. Her mouth was opened in what appeared to be a scream and the only visible green eye looked sad and almost hopeful. Like this poor woman was wishing up until her heart stopped that her white knight would rescue her.

Her torso was ripped apart, flesh and bone scattered around the body. Upon closer examination, Buffy noticed that the woman's liver was missing. Buffy looked next to the body to what looked like a pile of goop. She took a closer look at, what the Crime Scene Unit had so cleverly been calling, "goop", and noticed that it was the remainder of the hooker's organs tossed carelessly aside

"Yum." Buffy said disgusted

Buffy had seen a lot of things in her 10 years on the force but this . . . this was something else entirely. On, or rather, in the woman's chest, there lay a singly red rose.

The Lieutenant thought the rose was odd but decided that she would wait to try and figure out what that meant.

Buffy recorded the crime scene and awaited the arrival of her partner.

..>

No longer having to hear the steady clomp of the police issued shoes, Detective Tara McClay, scarred the hell out of Buffy with her rubber soled shoes.

"Sorry. I don't have a car so I had to take a cab and that's a bit of a challenge at 5 in the morning . . . Oh my God." Tara had rushed into the scene seemingly out of breath, struggling to maintain her dignity as a cop, which was hard considering that she currently wanted to run to the end of the alley, curl up into a ball in a black and white and not come out.

"If you're going to retch don't do it on my crime scene." Buffy said looking intently at the body trying to record what she could before she let the crime scene unit sweep the scene.

Tara ran down the alleyway by the black and white and threw up into the gutter much like Levinson had done earlier.

Buffy could hear Tara continuously throw up but blocked it out of her mind for the time being so that she herself would not get sick.

"Ok, I'm better." Tara said as she returned to her partners' side

"Whatever feeling you have you have to leave them back at the end of the ally. I don't have time for emotional ridden people right now. This is not me getting on your ass about retching," Buffy said before Tara could say it herself; "This is me telling you to suck it up and do your job. This case is going to be hard on all of us because of the brutality. Whatever you feel toward this woman or anything we find out about her, you can't let that interfere with your investigating. Can you do that?"

A mixture of anger and sadness flashed across Tara's face as she listened.

Buffy saw it but decided to ignore it.

"Doesn't it even bother you?" Tara asked

"Yeah, it bothers me, but I push it aside and I learn to deal with it because that's how you get the job done."

"You're a hollow, soulless person. Tara spat at her in disgust, the walked off to identify the victim.

'I have a whole mess of emotions.' Buffy thought as she went back to her morbid work.

..>

"Victim has been identified as Samantha Craven. Female age 24. Severe lacerations to the face and torso. Throat has been almost completely severed, looks like it doesn't stop until it hits spine. Throat wound has been cut from right to left, Carotid artery is severed. Victim has been eviscerated and liver is missing. No sign of the murder weapon on scene." Buffy recited into her recorder, circling the body careful not to miss any details.

"Bag and tag her." She said when she stopped

"McClay, what's that under the body?" Buffy asked pointing to what seemed to be an envelope wrapped in plastic.

Tara proceeded to bend down to retrieve the envelope from under the body, careful not to move the body.

"It's addressed to you." She told Buffy

It was expensive looking paper, something you didn't see in this day and age. In black ink, written in old English were the words:

_**Lieutenant Buffy Summers**_

Buffy unwrapped the plastic and carefully and broke the wax seal.

**Lieutenant Summers,**

**I look forward to working with you.**

**Your humble servant,**

**Jack**

Buffy ordered the envelope and contents to be tagged as evidence even though she knew they wouldn't find any prints.

"Sir, what was it? Do we know who we're dealing with?" Tara asked

"Yeah, I do. The guy is trying to emulate Jack the Ripper.

"This guy will hit again, I'd bet my badge on it." Buffy said as she and her partner walked into Eve's office/

"He's impersonating Jack the Ripper which must have some sort of significance to him. Maybe he looks up to him." She said stripping off her jacket and hanging it up

"Do you think we should go down and get a profile done?" asked Tara

"Not yet. Let's see what we can find out about our body."

..>

A trip to the morgue always brightened a person's day. Buffy and Tara walked along the white asylum walls that reeked of death.

Walking into the room that had seen death too many times, Buffy saw the Chief Medical Examiner, Fred Burkle dancing around to what sounded like the Spice Girls blasting out of a stereo while Burkle danced around in a hot pink tank top covered by a lab coat with the body of Samantha Craven spread open ready for examination.

Buffy walked over to the stereo playing the offending music and turned it off.

'If you wanna be my lover' was no longer playing, much to Buffy's liking, however, almost immediately the words repeated themselves in Buffy's ears, which made her scowl.

'Damn thing will be stuck in there for a week.' She thought angrily

Fred turned around and smiled, "You almost made me lose a bet." She said flipping her bangs out of her eyes

"Huh?"

"The bet. I said you would be in here before 10. Cutting it kinda close."

"What have you got for me on Craven?"

"Jesus Summers. I just barely get her open and here you are bombarding me with questions probably wanting a miracle."

"Just tell me what you got."

"Ok," Fred said talking off her goggles and placing the on her head, "the slash to the throat is what initially killed her. She was dead when her chest was cut open."

"Tell me what the incisions look like. Am I looking for a doctor or amateur?" Buffy asked looking at the body, remorse filled her heart

"Not a doctor. Definitely not a doctor. Too amateurish. I would say he would have to have some sort of medical background. Maybe a butcher or an apprentice to a doctor or surgeon. The incisions and cuts are too jagged and rough to be a pro. He has to have some sort of medical education though because he knew where everything was, he shoved the organs aside carefully to get his prize."

"Thanks. I'll want that report on my desk in two hours."

"Damn miracle" was all Buffy heard when she walked through the double doors to the autopsy room.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I know, it's a day late. Sorry about that. I got super busy with some other stuff that really demanded my attention. I can however promise that I will have another chapter up and running by Saturday at the very latest. Hope you guys are enjoying it. I sure love to read your feedback

.+Faith:.

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either

Rating: R, just for good measure

Chapter 3

Walking into her home office, Buffy decided an hour personal time for both her and Tara would do them both good. They aren't much good to the dead if she can't keep her eyes open.

Buffy opened the mahogany door and made a bee line for her computer. She figured that she could get in at least a half hours worth of work before Spike came looking for her.

She turned her computer chair around to see a very smug, blonde man sitting in it.

"You should get some sleep Lieutenant." Spike said lounging in her chair with a steaming plate of ham and eggs just screaming her name

"I got enough sleep earlier." She lied

"You look exhausted. Here, eat some then sleep." He said. It was more of a demand than a request as he pushed her down in her chair. It was a gentle nudge but with enough power behind it for her to know he would fight her on the matter

Just seeing the stern but loving look in those fiercely blue eyes made her melt and eventually cave in. Against her better judgment of course.

..>

A quick cat nap of forty-five minutes on a full stomach was a good idea; but she would never admit that to Spike, it would go straight to his head.

"So now that you're all rested and such, would you like to tell me about this new victim?" Spike asked as he saw her emerge from the bed. He had been watching her sleep and although even he gets creeped out at that thought, he couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous sleeping form.

"I can't tell you anymore than I already know and I don't know very much." She walked to her office, Spike following closely behind listening intently as she rattled off what she knew about Samantha Craven.

She grabbed a poured a cup of coffee for each of them from the mini kitchen in her office and awaited Spike's response.

"Well . . . that's interesting."

"He left a red rose on the body. I'm not sure if it means anything, I got to think that it does. He's imitating the greatest serial killer of the 19th century but maybe also wants to leave something of his own behind? Wants people to know who the new Ripper is? God, so frustrating." Buffy said as she set down her cup of coffee, sat in her chair and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands

Spike walked over to rub her shoulders and asked, "You think it's a he?"

Buffy looked up looking straight ahead and said very confidently, "I know it's a he."

..>

After her hour was sup, Buffy called Tara into her office to brief her on the information Buffy had collected since the morning.

"Ok. This is what we know." Buffy began, sitting at her desk, her hands in her lap, "Her name is Samantha Craven age 24. She was once married but as a result of her husband cheating on her while she was pregnant, they got a divorce and Sam terminated the pregnancy. She kept small odd jobs around town so she could pay rent. She started working as a prostitute because guys noticed her and was willing to pay good money for a pretty face which they're having sex. Now, for the killer . . ."

"You know, you were supposed to sleep on our hour off, not work." Tara commented

Buffy chose to ignore the comment and proceeded on.

"The killer is imitating Jack the Ripper. I don't know what kind of significance it has for him, but it has to have some. We'll consult Giles later in the day. Samantha fits almost the exact profile of Polly Nichols, Jacks first victim. If he is going in order, which I think he is, his next victim will fit the profile of Annie Chapman. I want you to run a search of women in the area who are widowed, 3 children, one dead, one crippled by something. May suffer from depression. Before you go, did you send the paper and envelope to the lab for analysis?"

"Yep. Results should be here within a day or two." Before walking to the door, Tara paused and looked at Buffy.

"Something else?" Buffy asked

"Not really. Just . . . How do you know so much about Jack the Ripper?"

"You know how a lot of Kids are reading romance novels or cosmopolitan or stupid teenage books? I wasn't. I was reading about Jack, Albert DeSalvo, Charles Manson, and Ron DeFeao. It was what I read."

"You never read Dr. Seuss?"

"Nope."

"Man, you really missed out."

A/N: I know it's short, so sorry. Update by Saturday morning. Yeah, I know my serial killers…kind of scares me a little bit haha


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: As promised. See I'm trying to turn a new leaf : )

Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either.

Rating: R, just for good measure

Sinful in Death

Chapter Three

Buffy had nothing. No make of the weapon, no witnesses, no nothing. She'd have to wait another day, much to her anger, for the coroner's report. And the worst thing, her heater was broken in the middle of winter.

"Those maintenance bastards are going to pay." Buffy said scowling at her computer. Just thinking about the cold she would have to suffer through on the ride home got her pissed

"I don't think they have a say in when you get a coroner report." Tara said trying to lighten the mood.

"I meant my heater. If I could I would go down and massacre them all. I'm a ranking officer damn it. You have a better car than I do and I'm your superior."

"I can go talk to them, they seem to like me." Tara said with a smirk

"If you get them to fix my heater, let alone another car, I swear I will give you a month's worth of dinner . . . at my house."

Tara's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Everyone knew how Buffy lived now in that enormous house of hers, with the food. Oh sweet Jesus the food.

"No shit. You're kidding right?"

"If you work your charm and get anything fixed in my car, you will have a month's worth of free dinner at my house . . . while in the company of Spike." Buffy had to suppress a laugh when she saw her steady, solid partner almost faint.

Everyone also knew Buffy's husband was the hottest thing walking the earth.

"Like, in the same room?"

"Yep, right next to you."

Tara swooned, "If I don't come back, I'm making progress."

Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore and had to laugh when she saw her partner practically fly out of the room.

Ah, the art of the bribe, she thought, it's a beautiful thing.

..>

The phone sitting on her desk rang and she preyed for whoever was on the other line that it was good news.

"Summers, Homicide."

"I got some bad news. It might be another day till you get the report." Fred's voice sounded busy and distracted

"Don't tell me that. This is priority damn it."

"Well, no it's not. Not anymore. Two trains collided this morning because of some faulty railing or something. I got a shit load of bodies here that have yet to be opened and everyone's gone for a holiday."

"I don't care what happened, I need that report now."

"Well you're going to have to wait." Fred cut the conversation and hung up the phone to a bewildered Buffy

..>

For the first time in months Buffy clocked out on time. Angrily unsatisfied with the little work that she had accomplished, she headed home hoping to find some solace with her husband.

She walked into the grand entrance and was met by the young naïve face of Andrew, Spike's butler.

Spike had had some sort of dealings with Andrew a while back, the details where still sketchy to Buffy. Apparently Andrew had no family so Spike took him in. Despite his odd obsession with Science Fiction, Buffy decided she could tolerate the man even though he was an absolute pain in her ass.

"Where's Spike?" Buffy asked as she strode into the fortress she now lived in

"Unfortunately Lieutenant, he is currently unavailable."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Andrew sighed; he didn't like dealing with Buffy very much. He found her very difficult.

"Spike is in Salt Lake City at the moment on business. He tried to call you, but apparently you were unavailable. The meeting won't get out until late tonight. Spike won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Buffy tried to mask her disappointment by telling him she'd be doing work.

She liked being alone she thought as she walked up the stairs. Since when had she stopped liking being alone? It had been that way most of her life. She didn't know if she liked the fact that she needed Spike there to make her feel safe.

She shrugged it off and started stripping as soon as she shut the bedroom door. A good night's sleep was what she needed, but when her husband was away, when he wasn't there to fight off the nightmares, it was difficult to get the images out of the head to sleep well.

..>

Buffy woke violently with soft hands harshly rubbing over her body. The second his hands touched her flesh, she knew that it was Spike. She had become accustomed to every feeling of him. He kissed her drowsy soft mouth with an intensity that had the sleep slapped out of her.

His hands were powerful and rough, just the way she needed it.

They wrestled, tangled in a mess of midnight blue silk sheets. Ecstasy filled the room as Spike switched their positions having him on top. He wanted her, and she him. Ever since Spike had met her, he had wanted her. They both closed their eyes as they rolled together in sweet harmony. The couple opened and looked fiercely into each others eyes, deep blue piercing sea green. Their gaze never left each other as they slipped away into erotic ecstasy.

Both breathing heavily, sweaty and content, Spike still laying on Buffy, completely out of breath; he used all of his strength to lift his head off of her shoulder to look at his wife.

"I don't think I can move. I can't feel my fingers or for that matter, anything on my body." Buffy smiled as she said it, kissing his shoulder and could breathe relief when Spike flopped over next to her.

He grinned and said, "I don't think I can feel anything either. Wanna go again?"

"No," she laughed, "If we keep going like this we're going to kill each other."

"Hell of a way to go."

"I thought you weren't coming home until later." Buffy said, her emerald eyes weighing heavily.

"I caught an earlier flight. You're tired darling, go back to sleep."

"Ok." Buffy curled into her husband, who wrapped his arms around her; possessively, lovingly. For the first time in several days, Buffy's sleep was dreamless.

..>

Four hours after the erotic interruption, Buffy's communicator was buzzing.

Drowsy and pissed she was woken up; she answered the call with impatience in her voice.

"What?"

"Dispatch Summers Lieutenant Buffy."

"Shit. Yeah, acknowledged."

"Report immediately to 20917 Santiago way, club 'Insomnia'. Homicide, DOS."

"Notify McClay Detective Tara. My ETA 30 minutes."

She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping blonde in their bed, it was rare when she saw him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, like an angel.

Of course she knew better than to categorize him as that.

She wrote him a brief note telling him where she went and she didn't know when she was going to be back. Buffy took a quick shower, grabbed her keys, communicator and phone.

As Buffy walked down the stairs and out into the cool sun beaming down, she sighed. It was going to be one hell of a day.

A/N: I know it's short. I have another three day weekend so I should have the next one up by Tuesday at the latest. Probably Monday cause I'll have some time. Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing from you guys. (I fixed the name mistake. Thanks for catching it)


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: ARGH! I know it's been like two months and I'm so so sorry about that. Right after I posted that Authors note I got really really sick with a bad cold…I couldn't even breathe half the time and I couldn't talk at all…then my boyfriends brother tried to kill himself so we had to deal with that and in between comforting my boyfriend and being there, being sick and school I had NO time to do any of this. This chapter…doesn't really have anything to do with the story, sorry, but I thought that I should just write something…so it's kind of a filler. I go on Spring Break in one week so YAY! And I will have plenty of time to write. I will give you guys a chapter before then though. Thanks for…whoever is still reading this lol.

Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters. Although I would really like to own Spike. Anyway nothing is mine sadly and none of the lines from any of the scripts are mine. The title and the plot are loosely based on the In Death books by J.D. Robb. I don't own it either. I also don't own any characters developed by J.D. Robb.

Rating: R, just for good measure

Chapter Six:

Two days had passed since she had supposed to get her coroners report on Samantha Craven and much to Buffy's displeasure, she was still waiting.

"What do you think we go down to Fred's office, threaten her a little, beat her up a little…do you think then that will get us the report?" Buffy asked Tara as she coughed, she had been battling a bad flu for the last day or so but naturally she would work through it.

"If that's what will put you in a better mood sir, I'm following you." Tara looked at her boss, paler than usual and a Kleenex permanently attached to her hand.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that…and I can still kick her ass." Her voice was nasally and it was hard to exude authority when your "no's" sound like "doh's"

"Of course you can."

"I'm going to go get some coffee; I can't stand being in this box." The commander had ordered that Buffy stay in her office and off the streets for at least two days since she wouldn't stay at home and rest.

"You know, you should really be drinking something a little less…heavy on your system, like water or orange juice."

All she got in a response was "Bite me."

..>

Buffy didn't have to put up with this crap, she was going to go straight to her commander and give her a piece of her mind about what she thought about being locked down in the station.

After a supremely gross coughing fit she thought, maybe I'll go later.

She was walking back to her office, the thing that she despised, when she started to feel quite dizzy. The last thought before she passed out on the floor was, 'Is the room supposed to be spinning?'

..>

Buffy woke in her bed at her home in the middle of the day.

"What the hell is going on? I have to be at work…why the hell am I laying in bed right now?" She threw off the covers and attempted to get out of bed but failed when Spike grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit back down.

"You passed out darling. You need to stay in bed for a day or two."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have a murder to solve…which doesn't require me to be lying in bed! Let me up!" The meds that Spike had slipped her were starting to work their magic as she stood up, she almost toppled on herself.

"Love, lay back in bed, let's not do this the hard way."

"Look pal, I can still kick your ass even if you did fill my water with drugs." It was a funny sight to be seen, as she was threatening her husband she was swaggering back and forth.

Although he wanted to laugh, quite badly in fact, all he would muster was a smirk.

"I don't need to be in bed damn it."

"Say no." Spike challenged her, fully knowing how they sounded

She stayed concentrated, knowing herself how she sounded and she would rather take a bullet then let her husband no that he was right.

Still concentrated, her eyebrows furrowed she managed…"Doh" as soon as she said it she knew she had lost.

"Exactly my point love, rest until you can actually formulate a word."

"Stop smirking at me. You're enjoying this too much."

"Yes I am. It's not every day you let me take care of you."

"I'm not LETTING you, I just happened to be incapacitated at the moment and need your assistance."

He laughed at her response and proceeded to tuck her into bed.

"Now I don't want to have to hear a word from you for a good four hours. Go to sleep."

"Fine, but I'm doing it because I want to."

He chuckled as he shut the door and wondered, how did I marry someone so god damn stubborn?

..>

Spike hadn't heard from his wife in a few hours and figured it was time to bring her something to soothe her, maybe some soup laced with a sleeping pill. He knew that if he didn't give her the medication she needed, she would never take it herself.

He had gotten the soup, chicken noodle, and knocked on the bedroom door before entering. He didn't hear a response, so he opened the door and walked to the bed where his wife lay. She looked odd, rigid almost…like she was hiding something.

Spike got curious. He set the soup down on the bedside table, and slowly pulled back the covers.

"So when where you planning on escaping?" He couldn't decide whether he should be angry or whether he should be laughing his ass off at the sight.

Buffy, still in bed, was in full dress. Not the way that he left her. Her nose was red from blowing it and her eyes where puffy and swollen and all she could say to his comment was, "What?"

"You have got to stay in bed. Whether I have to tranq you or not, you're staying in bed."

"But….I don't want to."

He laughed at her child like behavior and said, "Well, you're going to have to deal with it love, cause you're stuck here."

She pouted that irresistible pout that he just couldn't resist.

"Now don't give me that look, eat."

He let her feed herself because he figured she already felt degraded enough stuck to a bed.

Buffy's phone rang and she almost knocked the soup onto the floor to try and answer it.

"I hope you're feeling better." Tara's voice came in on the other end

"You better have something for me McClay to get me the hell out of this bed."

"Sorry sir, but I don't. The investigation is still at pretty much of a stand still right now. But I do have some good news. You will be getting a new car brought to your house within the hour."

Buffy's face lit up like it was Christmas and she almost giggled.

"You're kidding! How did you do it?"

"Oh you know, some sexual bribes, I told them that the entire garage could…"

"Ok, so I don't want to know," Buffy said cutting her off, "Thank you! You have no idea how much better I feel." Buffy smiled and looked at her husband, "You know, I feel better enough to go to work and, hey, I'm already dressed so let's go."

Spike once again, grabbed her shoulders and forced her down into bed.

"I don't think that's going to happen. We will wait and see how you feel tomorrow. But you're not getting out of this bed."

He started to undress her; after all, all of those clothes couldn't be comfortable.

The simple action of him sliding her shirt off of her body made her want him more, and she pulled him down into an embrace. Spike let her have her kiss and sensing that she wanted more, pulled away.

"Sorry love, I like my women healthy. Can't afford to get sick either."

"Being sick fucking sucks." Buffy said as Spike left the remainder of her soup on the table and shut the door behind him.

A/N: yes I know it sucks and it is lame. Hahaha, but I thought that I might give you at least SOMETHING to read. Cause I'm at pretty much of a stand still with this story, I'm not sure what I want to do with it yet. I should have another chapter up within the week and I promise it will be better : )


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey…I know I promised another chapter. And I'm sorry to have to say this but this story probably won't be finished. My friend committed suicide a couple days ago over a guy and I'm…really shook up about it. I just thought you all should know WHY this won't be up again. I'm sorry once again for any inconvenience or anything.

Faith


End file.
